An Unknow Past
by Seta Kaede
Summary: How much do we really know about Kuwabara's past? What is he hiding, and how much more is there to discover about him?
1. Default Chapter

Chap 1  
  
Yusuke looked across the desk staring at the small god sitting on the other side. Kuwabara sat on his right looking more serious and attentive then the others had seen him. Kurama and Hiei stood on his left leaning against the wall of the large office; Hiei with his normal belligerent attitude and Kurama his soft spoken, but deadly, style.  
  
Yusuke was the first to speak, annoyed at being called here on such short notice, "So Koenma , what do you want, and what's he here for?" he said gesturing at Kuwabara sitting next to him.  
  
Hiei, never one to let an opening go by, smirked, "Yes, what is the weakling doing here? I thought we determined he was useless but for target practice." He looked slightly perturbed and surprised when Kuwabara didn't reply with his normal rejoinder; somewhere along the way he had started to enjoy them.  
  
Kurama and Yusuke both shot surprised both shot the red head surprised looks as well, not used to him not biting on any bait thrown at him. They turned their attention back to Koenma when he began speaking with a serious tone of voice as he pulled a file from a drawer. "This is no laughing matter Yusuke, this will be an extremely hard case, and one that must be solved as soon as possible. This youkai escaped from our highest security level."  
  
Pulling a sheaf of pictures from inside the folder, Koenma distributed them to the four individuals on the other side; they were so engrossed in the picture that none noticed the stiffening of Kuwabara's spine or the silent communication between the god and the human.  
  
Yusuke looked at the shot appraisingly, the youkai was about the size of a very large human with good sized muscles and forest green skin. His hair was long and ebony falling down to the middle of his back and over a pair of extremely pointed ears.  
  
His eyes were completely black and the void seemed to just suck everything in. There were razor sharp claws on each hand that were apparently retractable. It didn't seem like an especially hard youkai to catch.  
  
"So what did this guy do , go out and steal a new mirror?" Yusuke smirked as he looked at the picture.  
  
"His name is Kunen, but he is better known as Destructor Inocente, the name he goes by in the demon world." Kowenma shot an appraising look at the two leaning against the wall as they stiffened upon hearing the name.  
  
"Yeah? So? What the hell did he do, and why do I have to go find him?"  
  
Hiei was the one to speak in response, "You idiot, Destructor Inocente is infamous in the demon world, one of the most evil souls I have ever encountered. He would infatuate himself with a child, his main targets were young boys just starting to hit puberty. He would follow them, learn about them, basically know every detail of their lives. Then he would kill their entire family and leave it for them to find in some kind of twisted parody of a gift. He would wait and when they found the torn bodies..."  
  
"He would take them away, alternately comforting and training them at the same time. He twisted them for his entertainment, making them kill, or enjoying their bodies in his bed. Usually there were several boys under his "care" at one time; however for a long time he only had one, a toy he was having a lot of fun with. Generally after he had broken the boy he would sell them to individuals or brothels since they were so well trained, taking his money and never coming back. But this was different, he sold the boy but did not give up his claim; others could pay for him but he was the one whose mark was on the boy. He liked his toys..."  
  
Yusuke, Kurama, and Hiei all stood watching with a shocked eyes as after his little speech Kuwabara stood up and threw the photo back at Kowenma, "You have no right to ask this of me. There is no way in hell you can expect me to do this!!" With that the tall teen threw the photo across the desk at the god and strode from the room slamming the door behind him.  
  
Yusuke looked at the still vibrating door and blinked, "Ooooookay, what just happened here, and who the hell was that?!"  
  
Kurama nodded as he spoke softly, "Indeed, I would be most interested to know how he knew those details; they are not the kind of information that is known to humans, no one in the human world even knows what happened to the boys."  
  
Hiei glared at Kowenma, "Care to tell us what is going on, or are you going to leave us at a disadvantage for that idiot?"  
  
The small god shook his head his eyes filled with sadness, "It's not my story to tell, I have not the power to tell you, but I believe that if you leave now you may just discover it on your own."  
  
"I'm going, there's no way that I will let myself be put in jeopardy for that weakling."  
  
The black haired teen stood as well, "I'm in, I can always use more material to torment him with."  
  
With a backward glare at the god who was now ignoring them, the three left; intent on finding out just what the hell was going on. 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2  
  
Kuwabara unlocked his apartment door with shaking hands as he spoke to himself, "Go in, get showered, get changed, and then I'll have to go tell them that HE is back. Oh god, I can't even say his name...I'm in deep shit."  
  
Walking in he quickly locked the door behind him, pulling shut the multiple dead bolts and the several chains that adorned the door. After making sure everything was shut tight he headed into the bathroom.  
  
His sister was off on some trip, she left like that a lot, usually leaving him cash for food and a note saying she was gone for awhile, it was usually for three weeks and she had been on them constantly lately.  
  
After turning the water to nearly it's hottest he let it run into the tub as he headed out into the bedroom and into his closet reaching into the furthest back corner. From their he pulled out a pair of black leather pants, a blue silk sleeveless shirt and a pair of black boots.  
  
Smiling he laid them out on the bed, he got so tired of the shapeless blue uniform that did absolutely nothing for him, the white clothes he had worn at the Dark Tournament were more his style but they had still been pretty baggy. Laying them out on the bed he heard the water nearly to the top of the tub, he turned and quickly went and turned off the steaming water.  
  
Shucking off the blue uniform with disgust Kuwabara quickly slid into the deliciously hot water, sighing in contentment as he did. Dunking under the water he quickly washed out the hairspray and gel that were holding his hair and let the long locks slide down below his shoulders.  
  
After a short while simply soaking he climbed out and drained the tub, quickly rubbing his still damp skin with lotion and oil to make it gleam under the harsh lights. Blow drying his hair the long locks curled themselves around his shoulders, complementing the lines of his face.  
  
Walking back into his bedroom he pulled on the pants and the shirt inspecting them in the mirror; the leather hugged his butt and traced his well defined thighs, showing off his assets. (A/N: And we all know that he's got them to flaunt, woo hoo!) They then flared out falling over a pair of leather combat boots with grace. The sleeveless blue silk came down to barely the top of the pants, it flowed off his broad shoulders and over his chest. He raised his arms and a few inches of tanned abs appeared; also the vibrant blue complemented his eyes of the same color making them seem to glow.  
  
With a nod he walked over to his dresser pulling a box out of the top drawer; from within the box appeared multiple earrings, four went into the holes in his left ear, and three into his right. A ring went through his left nipple pressing against the silk shirt.  
  
On both wrists went a pair of black leather wristcuffs with heavy buckles, and around his neck a heavy black leather choker that matched the cuffs with the same silver buckles.  
  
A smile appeared on Kuwabara's face as he looked at himself in the mirror, he had missed seeing himself like this. Grabbing a leather coat out of the closet he left the apartment making sure to lock all of the locks behind him.  
  
In Front of the Building  
  
On the roof across the street Yusuke, Hiei, and Kurama stood watching the front door of Kuwabara's apartment building. "Yusuke are you sure this is where he lives?" Kurama asked as he kept a close eye on the people entering and leaving the building.  
  
"I think so, I wasn't exactly paying attention to the surroundings last time I was here; I was too wrapped up in that idiot Kowenma's tape." (A/N: the one they watched about Yukina)  
  
Before Hiei could make a comment about his utter idiocy Kurama caught the glint of fiery orange hair leaving the building. "I do believe that we have just found our target."  
  
As the three followed closely behind they couldn't believe the changes that had happened in such a short span of time, not only was Kuwabara getting appreciative and lust filled looks from both men and women he was also nearing glowing with a perfected display of spirit energy and confidence.  
  
"Curiouser , and curiouser." Mumbled Kurama under his breath as the three continued to follow him into the dangerous section of town. Suddenly he ducked down an alleyway. "What is that idiot thinking, especially in this part of town!" swore Yusuke as the three bounded to the edge of the roof that overlooked the alleyway.  
  
Kuwabara was standing in front of a brick wall; raising his hand he knocked on it in quick succession with alternating strength. The bricks suddenly separated creating a passageway that seemed to lead into the building. Without looking up he suddenly spoke, "If you three are coming you probably want to get down here before it closes."  
  
A smirk crossed Kuwabara's face as the two youkai and Yusuke jumped off the building landing behind him, "Urameshi, you really should learn to block your spirit energy, it is a rather large beacon."  
  
Now that the three were up close they could see the multitude of changes in the teen; there were multiple piercings in his ear and one could be seen straining against the fitted silk shirt.  
  
With a quick stride Kuwabara started walking down the corridor, "If you want to come, I would suggest hurrying up, the passageway will not remain open indefinitely."  
  
Just as Yusuke entered the bricks suddenly slid back into place, the hanging lamps on the walls lighting their way. At the end of the corridor there stood a large wooden door marked with various protection insignia.  
  
Kuwabara merely cut open a finger on one of the sharp buckles of his wrist cuffs and let it drip onto the door knob which briefly glowed red and then faded. With a flourish ke swung open the door and gestured the others inside, "Welcome to my world." He said as he closed the door behind them... 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3  
  
As the three entered they found themselves in a large room with a several large cushy couches, and toys scattered all over the floor, bright and colorful proofs were hung on the wall and a large table stood at one side of the room.  
  
A large light blue demon, approximately the size of a very strong, very tall, very large human with visible fangs and a sharp angular dark skinned face and midnight blue hair looked up and something resembling a smile crossed his face and a low grumbling voice came from his mouth, "Kazu-chan! What a pleasant surprise." he asked as he stood up, showing an expensive black suit accented with a silver shirt and a midnight blue tie.  
  
Kuwabara smiled broadly as he ran across the large room and was immediately enveloped by the large demon in a crushing hug, "Proteto-sama, I've missed you!" The teen was easily picked up against the Proteto's chest, "How ya' been kid? Ya here to see Himiko-chan?"  
  
"Yeah, but I gotta talk to you afterwards, wait! Before you go get here let me introduce you to the others." Kuwabara managed to wiggle around in his arms still wrapped in the safety of the embrace. "This is Yusuke, Kurama, & Hiei. Guys, this is Proteto Inshi."  
  
A smirk appeared on his face as he took stock of the three standing in front of him, "So this is the famous spirit detective Urameshi and the two youkai that are helping him; so Kazu-chan do I need to threaten anyone?"  
  
The teen laughed and smacked him on the arm, "Stop that Proteto-sama! Go get Himiko-chan, I've missed her."  
  
With that Kuwabara was released from the crushing hold as Proteto went to get Himiko. As soon as one set of large doors closed behind him Yusuke burst out, "What the hell is going on Kuwabara? Where the hell are we, and who the hell was that?  
  
Turning his attention from the doors Kuwabara looked very calmly at the other teen as he played with his long hair, wrapping and twisting it through his fingers. "You'll find out what is going on Yusuke, as to where we are...this is the Casa de los Ninos, an orphanage for half-breed children and that was Proteto-sama."  
  
Not phased at all by the dark looks he was receiving from two of the three he turned his attention back to the doors which were beginning to open again. The large demon came back in and on his shoulders was a small girl, she looked around 3 or 4 and began to bounce excitedly and babble when she saw Kuwabara, "DADDY! Daddy came to see Himiko!!"  
  
The blue haired demon laughed as he set down the small girl and she immediately ran over to Kuwabara who enveloped her in tight hug, "Hello princess, how's my favorite girl?"  
  
To say that the others in the room were stunned would be an understatement of apocalyptic proportions. Yusuke clicked his jaw shut and both Hiei and Kurama collected themselves. The three began to look closely at the little girl, she had waist length, braided ebony hair that had bright streaks through it of red and orange; her skin was a soft peach, obviously inherited from Kuwabara, she had a cupid's heart face complete with the pouty lips and the apple cheeks.  
  
The thing that caught all three of their attention were the pointed ears that peaked through her hair at the top and her eyes; they were completely a sparkling black that seemed to radiate from her soul. She was dressed in a cute dress with a matching ribbon threaded through her hair. You could definitely see hints of Kuwabara in her.  
  
"Princess, these are daddy's friends:Yusuke, Kurama, & Hiei; daddy told you stories, remember?"  
  
The little one nodded enthusiastically and wiggled out of his arms, Kuwabara quickly shot a warning look to the three against saying anything bad to his daughter.  
  
Moving to stand in front of Yusuke she seemed to evaluate him deeply, "You're Yusuke-san right? My daddy told me about you, you're the spirit detective and catch meanie-head demons; he also said you go to school with him. Is it true that you have a spirit gun? Daddy has a sword but I've never seen a gun."  
  
Yusuke grinned as the girl enchanted him, she really was cut, "Yeah kid, I have a spirit gun." With that he held up his index finger and let a small glow appear there, just a small example of his power.  
  
Himiko giggled excitedly and moved on to the redhead cocking her head to the side like a kit trying to decipher something, "Kurama-san?" When she got an answering nod she continued talking, "Daddy says you like plants, especially roses, and that you're a kitsune; my friend Myumara, she's part kitsune, but her ears are different then yours and she has a pretty tail. You're pretty too though. I like roses; for my birthday Daddy got me a whooooole basket of pink ones, they were so pretty! Daddy says every princess deserves roses on her birthday."  
  
Kurama smiled his soft smile as he knelt down to her level looking at the reflective black eyes, reaching back he made a ruby red rose appear in his hand and he held it out to her, "Hello kit, I have an ear and tail too, but they are hidden now, and your daddy's right, all little ones deserve something pretty."  
  
Himiko squealed as she saw the beautiful flower and took it gently into her hands as she hugged him quickly and put the flower in her hair, the red color standing out brilliantly against her dark hair.  
  
Giving the fox youko one last look she moved on to the last member of the threesome, not at all scared by the scowl on his face as her face moved into a large smile, "You helped to rescue Yukina, you're Hiei! Yukina always talks about you, she thinks you're nice under that meanie face, and you remind her of somebody."  
  
Her father winced behind her as she unknowingly told them that Yukina knew about his secret, knew about the Casa and had already been there and visited several times. After they had rescued her from the mansion she had been able to tell something was different with him, maybe because of the brief link he had contracted with her.  
  
He had never actually loved Yukina like that but he cared about her deeply, she had been there for him and Himiko when he had needed her. He wasn't looking forward to explaining this in addition to everything else. He hoped they would just let it drop but knew it wasn't likely based on the looks Kurama and Yusuke were throwing at him.  
  
The little girl stepped back and looked Hiei up and down appraisingly, "I'm not sure yet, but as long your nice to daddy, you can't be that bad, after all if you hurt daddy, I can always hurt you back."  
  
A small giggle belied the statement but it was reinforced by the dark gleam in her eyes. Kuwabara stepped forward quickly before Hiei could make a comment, "Princess, what have I told you about threatening people?"  
  
With a mischievous look she replied, "Don't do it unless I plan to carry through?"  
  
A loud laugh echoed from Inshi as he and Kuwabara both scooped up Himiko, "Princess I love you." Turning he talked to Proteto, "Why don't you go back with Proteto-sama, okay? I'll come see you later okay?"  
  
Himiko smiled widely as she was plopped down on the demon's shoulder she waved wildly as she spoke "Bye Mr. Yusuke, bye Mr. Kurama, bye Mr. Hiei!"  
  
"Proteto-sama after that I need to talk with you in your office? Please?"  
  
"Of course Kazu-chan." With a fangful smile he left the room leaving a extremely nervous Kuwabara in the room with his three team mates. 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4  
  
Glancing up nervously Kuwabara rubbed the bracelets still surrounding his wrists in a hesitant manner, "Uh, I suppose ya guys wanna know what's going on right?" Before they could explode he held up his hands beseechingly, "I'll tell you everything, but can we please wait for Proteto-sama to get back?"  
  
Kurama was the first to speak, "Was that little one really yours Kuwabara?"  
  
Before he could answer Inshi swept back into the room gesturing them into his office, Kurama, Yusuke, and Hiei sat in the scattered chairs and couches in the large room as they appraised the settings.  
  
This was definitely an office, there was a large mahogany desk with a leather bound office chair behind it which Inshi settled into. The walls were a dark burgundy and there was a matching carpet on the floor as well as tasteful artwork scattered around the room.  
  
Kuwabara entered and looked hesitantly at the couch before he walked behind the desk and sat on Inshi's lap in the large leather chair. Quickly two arms wrapped around him cradling him to the larger demon's chest.  
  
He sighed as he began to answer Kurama's question, "Yes, Himiko is my daughter by blood...."  
  
Before he could continue Hiei smirked and spoke in his own mocking tone, "Well, what youkai did you sleep with weakling? What demon female would ever fall far enough as that?"  
  
The teen behind the desk laughed bitterly, "If you want to get technical Hiei, I would be her mother, after all I am the one who gave birth to her. The long scar on my stomach isn't from some fight, it's from having Himiko- chan cut out of me."  
  
Yusuke finally got over his shock and burst out, "FUCK! How in hell did that happen? Guys can't get pregnant!"  
  
"Strangely enough apparently my latent ability with spirit energy also gives me incredibly strong empathic abilities, strong enough that I can start to adopt characteristics of the person I have been exposed to. Some male youkai have the ability to become pregnant, I took that ability, I didn't realize it until I was actually pregnant."  
  
Here he saw a blush rise on Kurama's cheeks, kitsune's had the ability to become pregnant and give birth to their kits, he spoke as he forced the flush down, "So, who is the father, Kuwabara, I mean the other father?"  
  
"It might make it easier if I explained the whole story." With a shudder he moved back against Inshi and began his story."  
  
I met Yusuke when I was 15, before that no one, not even my sister knows about my past. You have Shizuru but I'm sure you wondered about my parents, they were great people. I was a surprise but they still loved me, that is why my sister and I are so far apart in age. When I was twelve I went home and I found my parents...they were lying in the living room, decapitated. I was in shock, I went to my room and found their heads posed on my bed like two bloody toys; their eyes were still open..."  
  
Here he broke down for a minute as he again saw it in his head, the blood spattered living room, his bedroom with his parents heads staring at him from his pillow, the blood staining the white pillowcase a garish pink.  
  
A tightening of arms around him bright him back to reality and he drew a shuddering breath and began again, "That's when HE showed up and a cloth appeared in front of my face. Next time I woke up I was in a different room, I'm still not sure quite where I was, but I was on a large bed and when I sat up there HE was in the chair...."  
  
Kuwabara's eyes went dull and blank as he seemed to put himself into the memories, "I became his, still am in some ways." He rubbed his wrist where a small k decorated the interior of it hidden by the wrist cuff.  
  
Turning he buried his head in Inshi's chest as the three on the couch looked at eachother with a suspicion that they weren't sure they weren't sure and Kurama hesitantly voiced the question "Kuwabara, exactly who is her other father?"  
  
Still with his head buried in the demon's chest he shook his head, he still couldn't say his name so Inshi answered for him, "As I'm sure you suspect, Kunen is her other father."  
  
Hiei looked suspiciously at the demon across the desk, "How exactly do you fit into this?"  
  
"Kazu-chan is mine, technically I own him now since I bought him from the brothel that Kunen sold him too, he enchanted me with his still remaining innocence and the one growing inside him. I set up this place after meeting too many children who were abandoned because of their youkai heritage. Kazu- chan loves Himiko and because of that I respect and care for him. He has his freedom but is free to return anytime he chooses. Now perhaps you can tell me why exactly this is happening now."  
  
A soft voice came from the redhead against his chest, "He escaped..."  
  
Eyes narrowed a low growl came out of the older demon as he looked at the three, "HOW...IN...THE....HELL...DID....HE....ESCAPE?"  
  
Kuwabara touched a hand to his to try and calm him and he relaxed minutely while still glaring at the three. "He's going to come after me, I know, I can simply feel it, the darkness growing, coming and charging towards me."  
  
Running a worried hand through his hair the youkai looked at Kuwabara firmly, "You are coming home, as soon as you get packed."  
  
"But Proteto-sama! What about Shizuru and my job and my friends, I can't just hide, I'm going to help."  
  
The teen ducked his head at his own stand, it was the first time he had directly contradicted someone associated with his past. Inshi looked at him and smiled wrapping in a hug, "I'm very proud of you Kazu-chan, you stood up for yourself! Alright you can help but I still want you to move back in with me, understood?"  
  
Kuwabara blushed at the praise and nodded hugging the demon around his neck and giving his a kiss to the cheek as he rose walking to the door, "Thank you Proteto-sama, I'll be there later, I just have some clothes to throw out."  
  
The rest of Rekai followed him out, all their questions not fully answered yet, they watched as he walked to the large doors that Inshi had disappeared through earlier. Curiosity overwhelming them they quickly followed him through the doors and were immediately surround by very small to adolescent children, "It's Kazuma-san! Have you come to play Kazuma- san?" Questioned some of the smaller ones.  
  
Kuwabara shook his head reluctantly, "Sorry Tonyu, Rinta, Shin, and etc. I just came in to say goodbye to Himiko-chan, where did she run off to?"  
  
At that moment the young half-breed bounded up dragging two other children behind her, A small girl who had bright green eyes and coal black ears and tail, and a small boy with red eyes and a red headband encircling his head.  
  
Kurama assumed that the other little girl was part kitsune child she had been talking about earlier. Himiko quickly pointed to the red haired teen as she talked, "See Mara, he's a kitsune too! He does really neat things with plants and makes them all pretty!"  
  
Kuwabara quickly stepped over, "There's my princess. How are you Mara, Sessho?" Yusuke assumed the red-eyed boy was Sessho as he jerked his arm away from the yonger girl and stormed off.  
  
"He's such a grouchie head sometimes! You would think having three eyes would make him see more things, but nooooooo, he just has to think I have cooties!" Kuwabara laughed as he watched his daughter pout and them swept her up into his arms, "I'm moving back in Princess, I'll be back later and then we can play okay?"  
  
She squealed excitedly and immediately jumped down running off to notify all her friends about the news. The little kit gave them a hesitant bow and blushed as she raced after her friend.  
  
Shaking his head Kuwabara left the house closing the gateway behind him, as the wall closed he turned to the three behind him, chuckling at the glazed looks that seemed to be present.  
  
"So, if you help me pack I'll answer more of your questions." 


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5  
  
Saying that Kuwabara headed quickly back towards his apartment, there was obviously more questions coming, so far they had been shocked into silence, but he knew the minute they recovered they would pound him with questions.  
  
Reaching his place the red haired teen unlocked the door and stepped inside waiting until the other three stepped in behind him and then relocking the multiple locks on the door. He then checked all the windows making sure they were bolted and locked securely.  
  
"My room is this way." Last time they had been in his sister's room when they were watching the tape from Koenma, it wasn't very often he allowed people in his own room, even people he knew.  
  
Removing the key from his pocket he unlocked the door to his room and swung it open. Yusuke stepped inside looking in amazement at a room he never would have associated with the tall redhead. The walls were painted in swirls of color, red, black, purple, and blue ran across the room bleeding into each other and creating a vortex of color. The bed in the corner was covered with blue and purple sheets while everything else was draped in some kind of color.  
  
Walking towards the closet Kuwabara took a deep breath and pulled a suitcase from inside, "Okay, ask your questions, you may not like the answers."  
  
Hiei settled himself on the windowsill judging the person in front of him and wondering if he had ever actually known the teen. "Explain Yukina." He said abruptly while glaring at him.  
  
"Well, I do care about Ms. Yukina, but not in a romantic way like you seem to think. Though I do have to admit I didn't exactly contradict the idea. When we got back from the mansion Yukina and I had a talk, when I had seen her memories she had also seen some of mine, most specifically about Himiko; she wanted an explanation. I gave her the story and even introduced her to Proteto-sama and the other children, they loved her because she is so kind."  
  
He shook his head in amazement as he pulled books and clothes from the closet throwing them in the suitcase and spoke the next part with amazement, "She cried...she actually cried for me."  
  
Grabbing a small velvet bag he poured a river of small pure gems into his hand, "I never meant to make her cry, but she makes Himiko happy, and it is good for the others to see more makai then just Proteto-sama, and to a lesser extent myself."  
  
Kurama was the next to question picking up on a few of the things that the teen had casually mentioned. . "What do you mean, to a lesser extent yourself?"  
  
"Haven't you wondered why I heal so fast, why I don't seem to age very much? Do you know what happens when you give a human large amounts of youkai blood?"  
  
Hiei answered, Yusuke still slightly in shock from the whole thing, "They die, humans are too weak to handle large amounts of that kind of toxic blood, it is a nasty death and slow as well."  
  
Kuwabara smiled bittery, "Unless they have enough spirit energy so they can feel and absorb the blood, using it to alter their own to different degrees, still incredibly painful but as in my case, not fatal."  
  
Yusuke looked appraisingly at the teen in front of him, he had always thought that he was fully human, "So you're tellin' us that you're not 100% human."  
  
"Your ability to grasp the obvious continues to astound me Urameshi." Chuckled the redhead.  
  
"I am not 100% human, but neither am I truly half youkai, I seem to be somewhere in between. I am a created hybrid."  
  
Kurama seemed fascinated by this and looked at the teen more closely, "So, do you have a youkai form? Or is this change only internal?" he asked quizzically.  
  
"I don't really have a youkai form but if I wish to use all my power I do experience some youkai like changes, I have partly changed my appearance right now, just for the aura but if I do it fully then there are some physical transformations."  
  
"Can we see?" continued the fox youkai already seeming more involved, definitely interested in seeing what changes would emerge in the boy after a full change.  
  
Kuwabara nodded and backed up slightly releasing the tight hold on the energy he kept wrapped down, it had been a long time and the release felt better then he remembered. As he opened his eyes he saw the others looking at him with looks of shock and surprise.  
  
All three of the others were in various states of shock as they watched his red hair become longer falling down straight and extremely curly to mid- back, his ears lengthen and point, his teeth become sharper, and his skin take on a slight sheen of green, just enough to catch the light. Perhaps the most startling change was when he opened his eyes and they had become nearly all black with a small circle of white and blue around them.  
  
Trying to counteract the reactions Kuwabara changed back to his human form but his hair refused to change with him and he sighed fingering it, "I think I'll keep this, Proteto-sama always said it looked beautiful long."  
  
Yusuke burst out angrily at this, "How can you not hate him? He bought you from a brothel, not to mention what he probably did there!"  
  
Kuwabara's eyes narrowed coldly, "Proteto-sama has never hurt me, and for your information he has never fucked me. He came to see someone else, HE DOES NOT FUCK CHILDREN. He loves me, and not as a bed toy. Even more so he was there for me when I had Himiko, and when I actually stepped outside again. He held me, comforted me, and is one of the closest things to family I have. If you insist on insulting him you can get the hell out Urameshi."  
  
Throwing his hair into a tall ponytail Kuwabara finished carefully packing the things he cared about inside the large suitcase. Hesitating slightly he reached inside a box and pulled out a heavy silver collar that had markings that circled the entire thing. Removing the leather from around his neck he carefully affixed the heavy looking circlet in place; in actuality it was very light.  
  
"Kuwabara, what is that?" asked Kurama as he seemed to sense something odd coming off the silver circle now resting on the other's throat. It felt familiar but he couldn't identify it.  
  
Hiei was actually the one to answer, having recognized the silver circle right off. "It's an ownership symbol, the markings and spirit warning signify that he is the property of one, particularly strong, demon."  
  
Yusuke looked slightly confused so Kuwabara picked up the explanation, "I belonged to a brothel, which meant that I was for sale to anyone willing to pay the price. This symbolizes the fact that I am under the protection of one demon, and any attempts will be met with anger and retribution. It won't deter someone like Kunen, but on lesser level, and more sane, demons it acts as a strong deterrent. At the very least it is a distraction."  
  
With that Kuwabara closed the suitcase and looked around the room for anything else he would want to bring with him. A picture of his parents was carefully tucked under one arm and he walked towards the door. Before he could reach the front door of the apartment a small demon appeared in front of him.  
  
The youkai was about a foot tall and malicious looking; the red haired teen recognized it immediately and stumbled backwards. The small creature not noticing the three other spirit energies in the apartment spoke, "You wear another demon's mark around your neck! Master Kunen is not pleased upon hearing, he wants the pleasure of your company, what cost must be paid, whore?"  
  
Kuwabara stood his voice quavering as he backed up slightly, "Tell your master that I will never come back Suni, he is not my master!"  
  
Screeching in anger the small demon flew straight at the empath who tried to duck but missed. The three spirit detectives could only watch at the moment that the small youkai touched the teen, they shimmered in air both disappearing in an instant.  
  
Hiei was the first to speak, "Fuck." The other two could only nod in agreement, Inshi was going to peel their skin from their body when he got the news. It was not a pleasant picture.  
  
Chap 6 


	6. PLEASE READ!

Author Note

Hey everybody, this is Seta Kaede here with some bad news, I am completely suffering from Writer's block on this story.

Unfortunately this means that dreaded word, HIATUS!

However there is a condition, if anyone out there likes the first chapters enough, they are welcome to pick up the story to continue writing, they are free to post the next chapter on their own page as long as they tell me about it. Also you have to give me credit for the first few chapters, and I will post whatever chapters you write and give you credit!

If anyone is interested, I have a few ideas but nothing really concrete so feel free to send me a review or an email and we can work together! If you send me an email make sure to put something in the header about continuing the story so I don't delete it as junk!

I hope someone is interested, if not then the story will have to wait for some creative inspiration!

Sorry and please help!


End file.
